


In Her Office

by Ortholeine



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Goodwood, How Do I Tag, Ironwitch, Kissing, This ship needs some love, What's the ship name for this?, glynda has her own office, old flame, there's the right tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortholeine/pseuds/Ortholeine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, James Ironwood loved a huntress by the name of Glynda Goodwitch. Once upon a time, as in he still loves her even though they broke it off years ago (was it a they? or was it just her?). Therefore, he corners her in the privacy of her office to try and at least talk it out, possibly even rekindle whatever is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

            Glynda Goodwitch sat at her desk, door shut as always and the room silent and still. The peace and absolute stillness was one she had learned could only be found in her office now, especially considering the recent events of the past year. Ever since she met the young Ruby Rose, every aspect of her life had gotten louder and more…well, just more. And now the Vytal Tournament was just around the corner and guests, students, were showing up every day.

            Glynda sighed, shoving her chair back and standing quickly. She crossed her arms and walked to her window, that looked out over the courtyard. Unlike Ozpin’s office, hers was off a secluded hallway and was without its own private elevator. Also unlike Ozpin’s office, Glynda’s was filled with books. The walls were bookshelves, and books were stacked in a few neat, precise corners. Her desk was functional and heavy oak. Her desk was her favorite part, as it looked antique but had all the same technological capabilities as Ozpin’s; it was a gift from the man, after all.

            Also unlike Ozpin, Glynda had a waiting area that separated her office from the hallway where different students interned or volunteered as her secretary. The student currently there, a second year student by the name of Eleanor Sapphire, part of team SPRK. A quiet knock on her door preceded the opening of it, and Glynda turned around to see Eleanor’s head peeking through the gap.

            “What is it, Eleanor?” She sighed, turning to face the student.

            “There’s someone here to see you, ma’am.”

            Glynda looked down at the clock on her desk and looked back up.

            “Send them in, then.”

            Glynda was expected a student, someone who wanted advice or help or—Grimm forbid—was trying to fulfill a dare. She was somewhat surprised when she had to look up, even across her office, at the General of the Atlesian army.

            “Ironwood,” she half growled in greeting. A twitch of his lips alluded to the smile he was trying to hide.

            “Glynda,” he turned around to glance at the staring Eleanor, the young woman not bothering to hide. “Would you mind giving Professor Goodwitch and I some privacy?”

            Glynda grudgingly nodded when the student looked at her for confirmation. She bowed slightly before grabbing some books, a bag, and a coffee cup before sprinting out the outer door and into the hallway. James Ironwood chuckled quietly and shut the door before turning back around, all humor fading from his face.

            “Glynda,” he murmured her name, stepping closer. He stopped abruptly and folded his arms behind his back, as naturally as how Glynda’s eyebrows raised. “We have some things we need to talk about.”

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos already! Here's the next part; I've already started on the third (this will probably end up being 4 or 5 parts). Short chapters are short, but lead up to faster updates. Enjoy!

Glynda rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk, picking up her scroll from where it sat on her desk. She opened it and had already started to pull up various files when she realized that Ironwood was still just standing there.

            “You can sit down, General.”

            James’ face remained impassive as he nodded and did just that, purposefully ignoring her too-sweet tone, moving his clasped hands in front. It was silent for a few moments, and then finally she looked up.

            “Well, you said you had things to discuss.”

            “Discussion requires both of us, Glynda.”

            “Then start talking, James. Some of us don’t have the sort of job that can be done on the move,” she said, putting down the scroll as she spoke.

            Ironwood sighed and leaned forward. Even sitting down, he still had about an inch on her height, and leaning not only put both his face closer but also their eyes on the same level. His gloved and ungloved hands came up and pushed against his mouth, his blue eyes staring at nothing in the air next to Glynda’s head.

            She waited, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms under her chest. Irritation flashed through her but the teacher shoved it down, softly reminding herself that it was rare he got a moment to just think without the need to do so quickly.

            Eventually James sat back up, putting his arms on the armrests of the chair.

            “How have you been, Glynda?”

            Whatever she had been expected it was not that.

            “Well, all things considered. And you, General?”

            James smiled and nodded once.

            “A little homesick but I’ve been enjoying my stay at Beacon.”

            “I’m glad to hear that.”

            Nothing was said, by either, for a few moments. Glynda raised one eyebrow.

            “James,” she said, standing and leaning forward on her hands. “If you came to my office for small-talk during a school day then I’m afraid that I’ll—”

            “I didn’t come for small talk, Glynda.”

            “Then what is it?” She asked, standing up straight and crossing her arms again.

            “I wanted to talk about us, Glynda.”

            A small jolt of panic ran through her. His eyes were focused and intense, focused on her. Glynda tried to ignore how her cheeks were heating up and turned around, facing her window. She took quick strides until she was right next to it, looking out over the courtyard.

            “I thought I made it clear, James, years ago, that we’re not an item. We never really were.” She heard him standing, heard the legs of his chair scraping the ground. Heard his steps as he walked closer. She felt the heat from the left side of his body.

            “Your mother thought we were. She says hello, by the way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and reading! I'm still figuring out how AO3 works, what with the Notes and everything, so patience please! I already have today's (sorry it's so late) and tomorrow's chapters written. I think it'll end as a short 5 chapter fic.

Glynda rolled her eyes and turned around, tilting a hip despite the very small difference between their bodies.

            “I can speak to my mother well enough on my own, thank you very much.”

            James smiled slightly, lifting his left arm and leaning it against the window slightly above and behind her head.

            “I know you can. She mentioned your almost weekly talks. For some reason, she didn’t know that we were in the same city. She asked me to give you a message.”

            He stopped talking, his eyes roving over her face.

            “Ironwood,” she half growled against.

            “Sorry. Even in my recent travels, I haven’t seen much quite the same shade of green as your eyes,” his voice grew quieter as he spoke.

            “James,” she murmured. Glynda felt something sparking in her chest. Not anger, or anything like that, but something more like affection. Maybe with a bit of disdain.

            “Anyway,” he pulled away slightly. There seemed to be a breath of air that spread between them. “Mrs. Goodwitch said she has some treats on their way to Beacon for you to share with me and whoever else you want to, and some of her personal stash of coffee for Ozpin. She also wants you to call her sometime in the next few days.”

            Glynda pursed her lips and shook her head. Her mother, while not a huntress, certainly knew how to care for them. She sighed, not an angry sigh that she typically directed towards Qrow or her students, but a sigh full of sympathy and patience. She looked back up at James, searching his blue eyes from behind her glasses.

            “James,” she said again, this time louder. Something sparked in his eyes that sparked something her chest that she ignored.

            “I appreciate your checking up on my mother, but you have no obligation to.”

            He stepped back, bringing his arm down, and semi-glared at her. It wasn’t a full glare, as there was the tired expression every time they disagreed about some for the hundredth time, or in this case the thousandth time.

            “Obligation isn’t part of the issue, and you and I both know that.”

            Glynda rolled her eyes and moved around him to walk to one of her bookshelves. She started to browse for one, pretending that James wouldn’t be staring, watching her.

            “There is no issue. That’s the actual problem, _General_ ; you seem to think that there’s an issue when there is nothing more than what you imagine to be there.”

            Even from across the room she could hear his sigh (or was it a grumble?).

            “I don’t imagine anything Glynda, or did you never love me? Do you not still love me?”

            Glynda’s hand was raised, still moving, but at the l-word it stilled. She seemed to deflate and let it rest against the spine it was over. Without turning she spoke, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

            “I…I don’t want to go over this right now. There’s too much going on, with the White Fang and the Vytal Tournament, and the Maidens. I can’t.”

            Glynda didn’t jump when his ungloved hand landed on her shoulder, the warmth seeping through her cape and blouse. She did however turn around, not moving in a way that would break the contact. The quiet of the room seemed to shift, to grow thick. His face looked drawn and sympathetic and stubborn as always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what you might have been waiting for (I certainly was). SURPRISE I decided to post it tonight as a gift

            He moved slowly, lifting his gloved hand, the one she knew hid not skin but metal. It cupped her cheek, and he held her head in place as he brought his down. Glynda felt her heart flutter, but she forced herself to not visibly react. He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers, careful not to put too much pressure where the strip of metal on his forehead was. Glynda found herself closing her eyes as well, breathing out and back in and smelling him. James Ironwood, a general of the Atlesian military and headmaster of their kingdom’s school, smelt like many things. There was a clean, almost fresh smell of clothing and his cologne, a combination of faint oil and gun powder mixed with oak and pine.

            “I’m not asking you to marry me, Glynda.” He murmured. “I won’t make that mistake again right now.” He stiffened his hands to stop her from moving, holding her in that same position even as her body jumped.

“No, sh, love, stop. I’m not asking you to do anything except stop ignoring me. Don’t look at me as you would just another colleague, or friend. I deserve more.”

            He moved his face lower, closer, their skin gently rubbing, so that his cheek was resting against hers. She could feel the barest hint of stubble, unbidden images of him with handsome amounts of scruff and the flash of a quick grin. He breathed in deeply, and practically moaned her name as he breathed out.

            “Glynda,” and it was at that point that the woman lifted her hands. They softly touched on the lapels of his overcoat and fingered them, before gently pushing. Ironwood drew back, opening his eyes. His jaw clenched and he brought both of his hands back to behind him. Glynda let her hands fall down as he took a full step back, all warmth from his body withdrawing slowly.

            James’ blue eyes searched hers, less and yet more intense than before. When she didn’t move or say anything, her sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, something had hardened in him and he stood straight, everything that was James gone and everything that was General Ironwood back.

            “If you don’t have anything else to discuss, Glynda, I’ll be taking my leave now.”

            Glynda breathed out and narrowed her eyes. She stepped forward quickly, moving faster than he would have expected. One elegant hand snapped up to cup the back of his neck, and pulled, as the other reached to grab his jacket. In seconds his face had been yanked down to hers, their lips smashing together in something decidedly unromantic and unkind.

           The kiss followed that pattern, with no sweetness or gentleness. It took mere seconds for his hands to be gripping her waist, their bodies pushing at each other’s. Glynda slowly softened her approach, letting the hand at his neck run up into his hair and the hand holding his jacket running up and down his chest before settling on top of his shoulder. Even as she grew more gentle he grew only more insistent.

           The little breaks between passionate kisses, where they gasped and maybe tilted their heads more one way or the other, allowed him to slowly but surely force her mouth open. Even as Glynda moaned and he growled, their tongues began to dance. James pulled back slightly, his heart racing, and moved open mouthed kisses along her jaw and to her ear lobe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing continues, and in the longest chapter by far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this takes place somewhere between "Welcome to Beacon", when Ironwood shows up, and "Mountain Glen", where Glynda and Ironwood have their late night talk.

Glynda felt her knees begin to buckle, and the movement had him pushing her against the bookshelves. The wood dug painfully into her back but she could have cared less as he began to push aside her collar in favor of kissing her neck.

“James,” she ground out somewhat breathlessly. He paused, momentarily, drawing back and looking at her. His pupils were slightly dilated and there was a hint of triumph in his expression, and Glynda wished her glasses weren’t beginning to steam slightly.

She couldn’t help it as her eyes darted back to his lips. Her chest rubbed against his with each breath, and soon they were kissing again. This time, however, it was slow and methodical. There was no anger in it, only memories and an intensity like love.

They stopped too soon, what felt like ages later. Their faces rested against each other’s but this time Glynda’s arms were wrapped around his neck, hands rubbing his scalp and playing with the grey hairs. One of his hands, much larger than hers, rested against her hip. His thumb was stretched and running over one of the buttons on her skirt. The other hand was on her back, his arm wrapped around the side of her chest.

They breathed quietly, hearts calming down and passions cooling. They moved together as one, not exactly coming apart but shifting and putting more space between them. Glynda’s lips were slightly swollen, as James knew his were. He couldn’t bring himself to smile—the moment wasn’t right—but hoped his emotions were conveyed through his eyes. Glynda’s face was now completely devoid of all anger and impassiveness.

“I’m sorry, about that,” he started to say. He was at once both grateful and slightly mortified at how husky his voice was. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak again. The huntress shook her head.

“I started it. You never really were the one for impromptu anything outside the bedroom.”

He grinned, an unabashed grin she hadn’t seen in a very long time. She couldn’t help it and smiled back. She leaned forward, on her toes, and brushed a gentle kiss on his lips. Glynda pulled back and sighed, extracting herself from his arms. She walked back to her chair behind her desk, not running away but rather moving the interaction (after all, it was more than just a conversation).

She glanced at him and sat down in her seat, gesturing at the chair in front of her. The general ignored that and came to stand behind her, hesitantly rubbing her shoulders. A pleased breath of air rushed out of her as he began to talk.

“I hate to say it, but I think your mother will be receiving a package from Ozpin soon.”

Glynda raised an eyebrow, already bringing up her itinerary for the next few days.

“And why is that?” She asked, closing her eyes for a moment as the tension that had plagued her seemingly from birth in her shoulders began to release in a way it only did when Ironwood touched her.

“Because, according to what she informed me, and based on Qrow’s information, you just caused the headmaster of Beacon, the almighty matchmaker, to lose a very serious bet he had going on with only her.”

Glynda snorted and shook her head.

“It’ll probably be his cookies. They’re practically siblings the way they go on sometimes.”

James chuckled and slowly pulled his fingers away from her shoulders. He moved to lean against her desk, looking down at her. Glynda didn’t look up, knowing that her still pounding heart would not be able to handle the guaranteed emotions that his face and eyes would be pouring out at the moment.

“I want us to take it slow, Glynda,” he said, his voice quiet. She looked up in surprise, the pieces of her hair that had escaped her immaculate bun swinging.

“I don’t want us to make the same mistakes, and allow anything but love and respect to influence our actions. We haven’t exactly let our heads always do the thinking, you know.”

She nodded in agreement, bringing one of her hands to her chin.

“I agree, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves in the meantime. We’ll figure out the distance when you leave, James. For now, your place or mine?” Glynda filled the question with as much sarcasm and mockery as possible. Her heart skipped in anticipation as he leaned down, closer, closing the distance between their faces.

“Yours, I think. After all, we wouldn’t want you leaving any certain…items just lying around in a general’s quarters, would we?”

Glynda rolled her eyes and pushed his head back with her hand on his face.

“You take my things for sentimental value and we both know it. I’m still missing a certain set of jewelry, you know.”

He just grinned and stood. One last precious kiss, and he walked out of her office. For once, without anger causing his back to be rigid or things being thrown at him.

As he walked out the door, winking at Eleanor who was back and glanced up at him, sitting at the desk, Glynda started a phone call. The student suddenly began looking very obviously at her scroll as she viciously typed something on it, and the huntress sighed.

An older version of Glynda with silver hair and brown eyes looked out at her from the screen.

“Hello mother. I thought you might want to know, James and I have decided to give us a go again.”


End file.
